


a day in gerudo town

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [40]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: !!! i got goose!!!, Asthma, Fluff, Gen, Gift Exchange, Heat Stroke, I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!!, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Secret Santa, i know this is rushed but i hope you like it babe!!, i swear it's actually fluff, just warnings yall, so um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: wild doesn't have potions and so he actually has to let a little secret out
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Legend & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 3
Kudos: 187





	a day in gerudo town

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for goose! i love them with my whole heart!

Switching always took a toll on the Links; especially, Four, Twilight, and Sky. Four usually passes out, and a few hours after, he’s completely dazed and uncorrelated. Twilight gets a gnarly headache that usually goes away with a red potion or some food in his stomach. And Sky? Poor, poor Sky, the Hero gets lightheaded from the air pressure changes and ends up needing his inhaler.

_ “I need to get more medicine for this thing,” _ Sky would sigh every time he uses it. He stuffs it back in his pack with a small huff, but he’s breathing.

They usually just got dropped off somewhere and they call it a day to keep traveling, or they get thrown into a monster camp while they’re sleeping. Sky’s dry heaving when he wakes up and surrounded by monsters usually causes a panic attack to set in, and Four and Twilight are out for the count, and Legend is left defending them

Then they switch a few days later, with the same results. Always the same results.

Just like now, but somehow, this is worse. They really got dropped off in the desert heat with Four on the sand, getting the particles in his hair, and Sky dry heaving in the dust storm. Twilight sat down against Time, who looked like he was already overheating as well. 

It did not look good. Wild looked at his  Sheikah slate and cursed. They were in his Hyrule- in his  Gerudo Desert, and with no potions. Wind looked over, and Wild took some solace in knowing that Wind seemed to okay in the heat. 

“What’s wrong?” The young Hero asked. Warriors and Legend nearby is taking off extra layers while Hyrule was by Four and Sky, helping the Chosen Hero get to his inhaler. Twilight pulled off his pelt with Time’s help and just lied against the man, closing his eyes to block the blistering light of Hylia.

Wild tsked, “I don’t have any heat resistant potions. I can’t make any either- I'm afraid we’re going to have to go the  embarrassing route.”

“... Embarrassing route?” Legend asked from afar. Wild nodded and looked at his slate. He has 7  Gerudo vai outfits of different  colours and 2  Gerudo voe outfits of different  colours . Just enough for all of them. He slowly and reluctlantly started taking the voe armor out. Wind bent down and looked curious. The Champion quickly noticed and started speaking.

“These run-in bigger sizes, so I’m going to give these to the Old Man and our Captain,” Wild explained. He tossed the royal blue set to Warriors and the original set to Time.

“What about us?” Wind asked.

“The actual embarrassing route,” Wild spoke and pulled out his pink  vai outfit. He had convinced the seamstress at  Gerudo Town to sew a skirt for this one... and she did. Wind looks at it curiously as he hands it over to the Veteran Hero. Legend blinks and looks at it, his eyes widening when he realizes what it is.

“Why do you-” “please don’t ask questions.”

Legend presses his lips together, his face red in what seems to be blushing, but could be the desert heat. He hands Wind a light blue headpiece, shirt, and the orange pants. Wind’s eyes widen at how it’s the same  colour scheme as his own garb; Wild doesn’t say anything. He tosses Hyrule the green set (he looks at it in bewilderment), Sky the yellow set (he’s shocked to say the least), and Twilight the black set (he still looks like he’s going to throw up). He then tosses Four’s set (who is still passed out), which is the blue pants, red shirt, and purple headpiece. How Wild magically got the  colour combinations, he doesn’t know.

“So, this is what those fabrics were,” Warriors said as he began stripping off his chainmail. He sent a teasing smirk to Wild.

“Get dressed,” He murmurs and quickly changes into his own  vai set. He knew he was blushing from embarrassment now. Wind and Legend get dressed quickly, as does Warriors and Time. Legend ends up hiding his face with his hair as he places the veil over his nose. Wind? He’s absolutely loving it.

“Oh, my  Farore !” He laughs as he looks down at it. “How did you get the  colours right?”

“I just thought they looked cool together when I dyed them,” Wild says with a shrug. Soon, after taking a while, all of them were dressed and all cooled down as well, Time lifting up Four on his back, and they start trekking the Gerudo desert. 

“Okay we’re near  Gerudo Town,” Wild says, checking his slate. Four had woken up, but hadn’t asked to be put down yet. “We can get some materials there we need- Who wants to come with?” 

Wind, Four, Legend (though with a red face), and Sky raised their hands. The boys with women’s clothing seemed very comfortable in these clothes and even seemed excited. Wild was slowly getting excited too; the temptation of just showing them the town left him scared.

“I’m always willing to see how civilizations in Hyrule are going in the future,” Sky said very softly. 

“I want to see what Ganondorf was going on about.”

“You said they were  historians, right?” Four asked and Wild nodded with a smile.

“I want to see the jewelry shop,” Legend murmured.

Wild grinned slightly, “I can take you there. It’s really easy to navigate. Also- try to stick with feminine pronouns, alright?”

There soon after, the boys, disguised as girls, walk up to the guards.

Legend and Wild sat together at a table in front of the markets. Wild was scrolling through the slate while Twilight, Four, and Sky go and get drinks for the five of them. The sun shined down on the pair, causing Wild’s hair to shine in the light of Hylia.

He clearly didn’t plan on coming out anytime soon.

“Are we really leaving them out there?” Legend asks with a soft eyebrow raise. Wild nods.

“They’ll be fine.” Legend let out a soft laugh as a drink was set down in front of him.

“Then we might as well enjoy it as it lasts."


End file.
